


Red Ribbons

by AcornScorn



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: //laughs boldly, F/M, Kinda, Mild Language, Non-Despair AU, no spoilers whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Valentines Day dance is coming up and Kuzuryuu finally decides to go with Peko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my secret santa gift to kirakira-bocchan from Tumblr! (She's super rad go check out her Tumblr and she draws great too) ((I really hope you like it friendo and sorry again that your gift was delayed !)) Double by the way there was some editing going on but my friend hasn't sent it yet uwu" As soon as she does I'm gonna change it up as I've heard that some parts of speech are slurred heh heh sorry again !

Today was finally the day Kuzuryuu would do it.  
He was going to ask Peko to the dance.

The idea had been in his mind all week, and with the dance only four days away, he knew that his chance to invite her was getting smaller each day. For now he was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to decide how to word it to her so she would understand. No, she didn’t have to go. It would be her own choice. He couldn’t say it very directly, then; as long as she knew he was going, she would follow without question. He turned around, gripping the handle of the door for a few seconds before opening it. Peko was already standing guard outside, looking emotionless as ever. “I’m fine,” he replied without letting her speak. “Hey, Peko?” She looked down at him questioningly. “Is there a problem?” Kuzuryuu shook his head, dusting off his suit as he tried to form the words without sounding weird. “There’s a Valentine’s dance on Friday.” He began walking and she followed behind him. “I was aware, young Master.” His face reddened. “Don’t call me that. I said Kuzuryuu’s just fine.” He’d told her this already, four or five times before. She never listened to him, saying that they were hardly considered equals and she didn’t need to be so casual with him. “Are you gonna go?” They were almost at the doors to the classroom. “If you go, I will.” Kuzuryuu tried not to snap at her, knowing that it wasn’t her fault to be so obedient. “Do you like school dances? They’re stupid, aren’t they?” He’d never been to one himself, either. She was silent, probably trying to think of a way to answer him without aggravating him. “I believe they are meant for entertainment, not education. I imagine that there must be some good coming out of going to one.” Kuzuryuu nodded. At least she wasn’t totally against the idea. “Are you... do you think you’re gonna go?” Peko didn’t hesitate before answering. “If you go, I have to. It’s my job as your tool to protect you.” He tried to ignore the words and opened the door to the classroom. “Ch. You don’t need to act like I’m a baby. I can take care of myself,” he hissed, glaring back at the students who stared at him and Peko. “Of course.” 

Now he really was going to ask her. Sooner or later. As infuriated as he was with himself, he wouldn’t stop panicking and changing the subject himself when they got to the topic of the dance. Now they were sitting in his room; Peko on the floor, he on his bed. He turned the textbook’s page and skimmed over it disinterestedly, tapping his pencil on his leg. “This is stupid!” he exclaimed, smacking the book’s page. Sure, it was just history homework, but he hated reading about the past. Peko had offered to finish the page for him, but there was no way in hell he’d let her do his work. “I got it,” he grumbled quickly, knowing that she was about to ask again. He could feel her eyes on him and wrote down an answer, figuring it would be better to have a wrong answer instead of none at all. “Would you want to?” Peko’s question made him look up. “Yeah, I wanna do homework-” She cut him off abruptly. “Not that.” Still working on her own homework, Peko finally looked up. “To the...Valentine’s Day dance.” Did that mean she actually wanted to go? “Uh, maybe.” She looked confused for a second. “Didn’t you call it...stupid?” Damn. “N-not exactly! I said some were, didn’t I?” He tried not to notice how much his voice rose in protest, like he was defensive of the whole topic. She didn’t reply. “I can take you if you want to go.” That sounded like the opposite of an actual request, and Peko hardly looked past it. “You don’t need to go through the trouble. I was just wondering.” Kuzuryuu mentally slapped himself, narrowing his eyes as he wrote down another answer. “Fine.” They continued on in a prickly silence.

“I can take you if you want to go.”   
It was the same phrase Kuzuryuu had said earlier, but maybe persistence was the key. He was laying in bed now, staring up at the dark ceiling. There was silence for a few minutes. Peko often slept close by, oftentimes on the couch bed on the opposite side of the room. She was silent and he was about to drift to bed, figuring she was asleep, when she spoke. “Do you want to go?” she asked. “I...Yes.” She would probably see through him if he was lying, anyways. “Not with anybody else, though.” He heard her bed creaking and sat up himself, turning on the light besides him. Peko was staring at him, squinting slightly. He realized she wasn’t wearing her glasses and knew she probably couldn’t see very well, but she wasn’t making a move to get them. “Else, young Master?” she asked. Kuzuryuu looked down at his hands before nodding. “Other than, you know. You.” Surprise flickered across Peko’s face and her eyes widened for a second before she looked away. “Are you sure?” Kuzuryuu nodded, reaching for the light before she could see that his face was turning red. “Yeah.” He turned the light off and lay back down, closing his eyes.

“Hey, Kuzuryuu. Are you going to the dance?” Hinata’s voice rang out in the hallway. Kuzuryuu turned around to face the other teenager, who was walking towards him at an amiable pace. A girl named Chiaki was walking beside him, eyes glued to the video game console in her hands. She didn’t even glance up when she murmured a greeting. “Huh? Yeah, I’m going. How ‘bout you?” Kuzuryuu hoped that Hinata wouldn’t ask who he was taking. Not that he didn’t want others to know Peko was going, but he was afraid that they’d tease her-and him-for it. “Komaeda said it’d be cool to go, so he’s offered to take me and Chiaki. Are you bringing anyone, by the way?” Before Kuzuryuu could think of a way out of the situation, Chiaki spoke up. “Pekoyama is probably going with him. Right?” Kuzuryuu nodded, scratching the back of his head. Hinata nodded understandingly before speaking again. “Well, okay. I’ll see you around. Bye, Kuzuryuu.” Hinata and Chiaki walked past him, talking too quietly to hear. As soon as they left he realized he was going to have to get home and change as well, and before he could lose any more time, he was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends very shortly because I'm working on the second part and it's only about a third done ahah (I'm working on it though promise pROMISE PROMISE) I hope you enjoyed, though!


End file.
